Beyond Forever
by BonneyQ
Summary: [Gruvia Titanic!AU] Some loves can last forever and then more.


**AN:** For maximum feels, listen to **_Titanic Heaven_**, from the movie soundtrack, while reading it.

**Beyond Forever**

The chaos was deafening her, all the people screaming and trying to find a place on one of the boats, but Lady Juvia Fullbuster was too much in shock to part of it. Her husband had left her for a moment so he could talk with someone and all she could do was see the chaos.

"Juvia." Her husband reappeared by her side, putting a protective arm around her shoulders. "I found a boat." Relief flooded her, maybe there were enough boats to everyone after all, but when she looked up to stare at him, she knew the truth; she always knew what he was thinking and for the first time she wished she was wrong.

She shook her head in denial, messy blue curls bouncing. "No. _No_, Juvia won't leave you." The blunette threw her arms around her husband and felt his arms tighten around her. "I can't."

"You have to." Gray whispered, kissing her blue hair lovingly, but without releasing her.

"I can't live without you." Juvia sobbed, grabbing his coat so hard that her knuckled went white. "I won't."

"You have to." Her husband slid a hand between them, reaching for her expanding stomach, where their child was growing and Juvia cried even harder; she couldn't stay with him and protect her baby at the same time. So many people were about to die, there were not enough boats for everyone and her priority was to save her unborn child above it all, no matter how much it hurt. "You have to live, for me, alright?" The blunette shook her head and Gray cradled her face. "Juvia. _Juvia_." He made her look at him. "Please, _please_ let me have at least that before I die. Let me at least know that you are safe, that you will have our baby."

"What will Juvia do without you?" She asked, thick tears falling over her cheeks. They were only married for a little over a year. This couldn't be it. He was her life, he was her happiness.

"_Women and children! We need more women and children!_" Gray looked over his shoulder when he heard that and then returned his gaze to hers.

"You will be alright, Juvia." He kissed her and she felt how cold his lips were. "You will get in that boat and you will live with our baby, do you understand me?" Gray kissed her again. "You are one of the strongest people I know and this won't change, not now, not ever." She didn't have an answer to him, just more tears and sobs. "Hey." Her husband touched her chin so the blunette could look up and when she did, he kissed her, not like before; it was a good-bye kiss and they knew it.

Nothing else existed at that moment: there were no screams and no rain falling down on them, nothing at all; it was just the two of them trying desperately hung at each other the longest they could, because they wouldn't get a second chance, they wouldn't get another lazy morning filled with slow kisses under the first rays of the sun, no more making love under the starry sky or laughing while laying down in front of the library fireplace after making love.

"You have to go." He touched her forehead with his when they reluctantly broke the kiss, their eyes closed, just trying to savor the moment the best they could. "You have to be safe, for me. Please." His voice was so full of emotion, much more than she's ever heard him.

Juvia nodded, not trusting herself to speak, not at that moment. If she weren't pregnant, there would've been no strength on Earth or Heaven that would've made her leave his side, she's happily stay with him until the end, praying that her last sight was him, but she couldn't stay. She had to go and when she finally stepped inside the boat, Juvia could see how relieved he looked that she and their unborn child would be safe.

Her eyes never left his as they lowered the boat to the water and, she always knew what he was thinking, and while the boat was lowering, their eyes met, and Juvia understood what he was trying to say: _'I will love you forever'_. She put a hand over her stomach and offered him a watery smile, hoping he would understand what she wanted to tell him, _'I will love you even beyond that'_.

**#**

**AN:** Don't touch me. ~goes to cry in a corner~


End file.
